


Move

by hyunwoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunwoo/pseuds/hyunwoo
Summary: "If we get arrested, it's your fault."





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So uh, I'm back but with a Hyungwonho fanfic. This couple was my first ship in Monsta X and I felt like they deserved a proper fanfic, even if this story isn't fancy or anything. This is purely smut, and I hope it's decent. Also, the title is from Taemin's song title "Move'' because I wrote almost the whole +19 rated part while listening to it. This song is so sexy... Damn. 
> 
> Well, here it is. If you spot any typos feel free to point it out please. It's 12:26 am and yesterday was Halloween (and also my birthday) and I kind of wanted to write something spooky?? and then this came out?? LOL

Hyungwon could swear that what he and Hoseok just had done could easily fit into some indie movie clip. He was almost sure he saw it in some underground indie music video anyways. Or at some underground French cult movie. They had just stolen a bottle of soju from a convenience store at 2 am and were walking down the street to get past drunk in the cemetery. Well, Hoseok stole it. Alone. Hyungwon was just too shocked by the scene to not let him do it.

 

Hyungwon was obviously against the idea of shoplifting because they had the fucking money, but none of them were old enough to buy alcohol legally. Also, Hoseok liked the thrill. They even tried to bribe their older friend, Hyunwoo, to buy it for them, but after the day Hyungwon got so wasted that he puked on Hyunwoo's brand new white sneakers, their hyung promised he'd never buy alcohol for kids anymore. And he was keeping his promise. So Hoseok said he'd find a way to get it. When they entered the shop, shoplifting was the last thing Hyungwon expected. Hoseok strolled calmly around the shop for a minute or two, like he was searching for something, in particular, smiling in that innocent way he always did the whole time. When they were near the alcohol section, he simply looked back at the cashier to check on her and then slipped a bottle inside his backpack, using Hyungwon's body to shield the action. When they passed near the sleepy girl, he smiled saying he hadn't found what he was looking for and left the store like nothing had happened.

 

"Have you ever done that?" Hyungwon asked incredulously, pulling Hoseok's arm so they stopped walking. By now, they were at least two blocks away from the store, so there wasn't any real danger if the girl noticed something after all.

 

"Hm, not answering that baby," he laughed, placing a quick kiss on Hyungwon's cheek. "But let's say that that was how I met Jooheon."

 

"What?!" Hyungwon was nothing but scandalized, his eyebrows furrowed and lips agape. "Would you care to elaborate-"

 

"Jeez, just forget it," Hoseok rolled his eyes and smiled cutely, squeezing Hyungwon's hand as he dragged the younger down the street. "Now let's go round two."

 

Hyungwon knew what was coming. He wanted to deny the offer, say that what they were about to do was utterly wrong and against the law, that if his parents ever found out, he'd be grounded for the rest of his life. But Hoseok's soft smile put him at ease, he was always so convincing, so gentle when proposing the craziest adventures because he knew Hyungwon liked it. He liked their little escapades despite the fear of getting caught. Just like the day Hoseok jerked him off in the bus. Or when they got caught smoking weed in the bathroom and Mr. Jung lectured them for an hour about the cons of drugs and smoking. To make it worse, at some point of the sermon, Mr. Jung had to leave to solve a problem with some teacher and Hoseok managed to get Hyungwon horny and gave him a blowjob on the director’s office. Or when they had sex at the nursery. And in the janitor's room. And at the lockers after Hoseok's swimming practice. Basically, Hoseok and Hyungwon had already had sex in every available room at school. Hyungwon hated that he loved the adrenaline of doing it at… Inadequate places and times.

 

Hyungwon couldn't deny that the idea of getting drunk with his boyfriend in a cemetery, supposedly a prohibited place, and probably ending up with Hoseok fucking him in public was enticing and exciting. The blood in his veins boiled just from thinking about it. Besides, they wouldn't go to jail because of that. The perks of being a minor.

 

"If we get arrested, it's your fault," Hyungwon huffed, but still threw his right leg to the other side of the wall. He landed on his feet with a loud thud, almost tripping and crashing his knees on the rough ground. On the other hand, Hoseok, with his smooth, dancer-like body, landed on a single foot, athletically and gracefully as expected. What the hell.

 

"Baby, chill," Hoseok whispered, intertwining his lean fingers on Hyungwon's thicker ones, flashing him one of those dazzling smiles. Those damn dimples. "We're not getting arrested. I've done this like a million times with the boys."

 

"Is it supposed to calm me down?" the younger asked, but let himself be dragged by Hoseok. Hoseok was almost running, pulling him around the maze of graves while looking back at Hyungwon from time to time, dimple showing and jet black hair getting messier with the cold wind.

 

"You sound like a grandpa, Wonnie," Hoseok pouted, suddenly stopping in front of an old mausoleum. "Here, that's where Kihyun and Jooheon brought me once. Those boys from the other school come here a lot too," he said smirking, easily unlocking the padlock. Hyungwon noticed the padlock was unfastened, the hook broken and only put together so people wouldn't notice it wasn't secured. How Jooheon had found out this place was out of Hyungwon's range.

 

"I can't even imagine how Jooheon found this place," Hyungwon voiced quietly to himself. Hoseok heard it though, turning to face his boyfriend as he opened the rusty gate.

 

"You really don't want to know," the boy smirked, pulling Hyungwon inside the mausoleum. "Well, welcome to my crib?"

 

"Hm, it's not that bad," Hyungwon said after raking his eyes around the place. It was a little dirty for his liking, but it was obvious that Jooheon and Hoseok had done a cleaning and moved things around. There was not a thing that reminded him of death at least; no incense stands, no shrines neither deity sculptures, no old black and white pictures of dead people staring at the bottom of your soul. The room was empty except for a little table at the corner. They even had placed tatami there, for God's sake. Ridiculous. "It's like an illegal headquarters."

 

"I'd call it a brothel, to be honest," Hoseok said laughing as he digs into his backpack, turning on the speakers and then putting some music on. "I have no idea how many times Jooheon and Changkyun fucked here... Also Kihyun and Hyunwoo too. Even Jaebum brought a girl here once." Hoseok said, sitting on the tatami and pulling Hyungwon to his lap. He immediately circled his boyfriend's waist with his arms and nuzzled his neck, occasionally nipping the skin. "I want you so bad, baby."

 

"I'm not drunk enough for this," Hyungwon whined, but still bared his neck for the younger, pressing closer to his body.

 

Hoseok smiled as he reached for the soju bottle they had stolen. "This could be easily fixed. Let's play "Have I Never"?"

 

~~

 

"Hm, never have I ever fucked a girl," Hyungwon said, smirking. He knew Hoseok had a past with girls before finding out he was gay, something Hyungwon hadn't. The latter had kissed a girl once, at Kihyun's birthday party, but hated it. It there that he was sure he was pretty gay.

 

"I hate you," Hoseok babbled and rolled his eyes as he reached for the bottle. He sipped once, his Adam's apple working expertly as he swallowed the sour liquid down his throat. "Okay, my turn. Never have I ever received a cumshot to the face."

 

"Hoseok..." Hyungwon whined, lightly beating Hoseok's arm and seeming outraged by the question.

 

"What? I've had it too," the younger openly giggled, gulping the soju and then shoving the bottle in Hyungwon's hand. "The difference is that you look hot."

 

"I beg to differ," was Hyungwon's only possible reply as he gulped the drink. Images of Hoseok on his knees, rosy plump lips parted and swollen, bleached hair a mess flooding his mind. Shit. The room spun. Hyungwon was a lightweight, and after four shots he was feeling rather dizzy. Plus Hoseok's teasing. Alright, he hated this game already.

 

"Your turn. Don't go easy on me," Hoseok whispered hotly the last part next to his boyfriend's ear, nibbling his neck just the way he liked. He also tightened his arms around Hyungwon's waist who still was on his lap. "You should ask something you've always wanted to know but never did."

 

The way Hoseok said that lit Hyungwon on fire. Well, thinking about that, there were a couple of things he always wanted to know about Hoseok but never had the guts to ask. To be honest, Hyungwon was almost drunk, just waiting for that final kick, so if he got just a little drunker, maybe he could do it.

 

"Hm, let me think..." Hyungwon scrunched his nose cutely in concentration and Hoseok smiled. Hoseok couldn't understand how the younger was so fucking adorable with his little quirks yet so hot with a body to die for. Hoseok was always torn between covering Hyungwon in soft smooches or ravishing his sun-kissed skin in wet attacks that would leave a trail of red marks in the following morning. This was one of those times.

 

"Come on, Wonnie," Hoseok hurried him up, tightening the grip on his hips and lightly shaking him.

 

"Ok. Never have I ever had sex with our friends," the elder shoot laughing, already getting prepared for Hoseok's next question. Of course, neither of them had a history with any of their friends. They all met at the same time, at their Freshman year, and Hoseok and Hyungwon started dating just two months in. Hyungwon never noticed if Hoseok was closer to someone in particular anyway.

 

"Shit," Hoseok mumbled, leaning his head on Hyungwon's shoulder. He could feel how the younger had tensed, pushing Hoseok a little so he could look into his eyes. "Just fucking pass me the bottle and don't ask me who it was."

 

"Absolutely fucking not," Hyungwon replied angrily after a few seconds, keeping the bottle out of Hoseok's reach. The jealousy was almost palpable. "Don't give me that. Tell me who it was."

 

"It was before we got together, alright? You know I'd never cheat on you, don't you?"

 

"I do. Now spill," Hyungwon asked impatiently.

 

"Ah, fuck. It was Minhyuk," Hoseok fumbled with the words, hiding his face with his hands.

 

"Minhyuk? As Lee Minhyuk? That blonde bitch you’re always pampering?" Hyungwon asked, not even suppressing the jealousy that crawled up his spine and was dripping from his voice. "Did you like it? I bet you did, right? Minhyuk is hot, submissive and everything… I wonder how was it..."

 

Hyungwon wasn’t really the kind of possessive boyfriend, but sometimes he couldn’t quite ignore the fact that Hoseok was a social butterfly and natural flirter. He had a lot of friends, girls, and boys, younger and older than, from other schools, other cities, people from the internet. Sometimes Hoseok was only being nice and people mistook him. However, Hoseok found it oddly cute how Hyungwon pouted and rambled when he was angry. He pecked Hyungwon's neck to distract him but the younger was having none of it, tapping his fingers on his thighs as he waited for an answer.

 

"Hyungwon, you know you're a way better fuck," Hoseok whispered, dragging the vowels and biting Hyungwon's earlobe. "No one could ever compare to you. The way you suck me off or how you ride me till I cum inside of you.... You're so much better than him and anyone else."

 

"Hm."

 

"I'm serious," Hoseok insisted. "Baby, you're so hot when you're splayed out on my bed, moaning and begging me to let you cum. I love it when I make a mess of you when I tie you up. You're so pretty when you cum."

 

"Hm."

 

"Hyungwon!"

 

"Hm?" Hyungwon replied, hiding a mid-smirk mid-laugh that threatened to appear on his lips.

 

"Ah, stop that!” Hoseok laughed, slapping his shoulder playfully. “You're just doing that to piss me off. And because you have a praise kink."

 

"That I do," Hyungwon was now openly smiling.

 

"Fuck you."

 

"I'd rather you fucked me," he whispered and there he noticed that the alcohol was kicking in. Well, finally.

 

"I like that idea," Hoseok grinned, drinking from the bottle.

 

Hyungwon took the bottle of his boyfriend’s hand and place it on the floor, initiating a heated kiss. This time his lips lingered a little longer on Hoseok's own as his tongue slipped into the other's mouth.

 

Hoseok's fingers danced on Hyungwon's soft skin, caressing his back under his shirt, and then tightened his grip on his waist as the kiss got steamier.

 

"God, you're so hot, baby. I want to fuck you open until you milk my cock."

 

"Hoseok..." Hyungwon moaned, his blunt nails clawing at Hoseok's shoulder and then sliding down his arms, leaving a trail of red. Hoseok suddenly added friction to Hyungwon's neglected hard on, grinding up and pushing Hyungwon down on his lap and just from that, the younger swore he saw stars. "Fuck."

 

"Take this off," Hoseok said, lifting Hyungwon's shirt and immediately attaching his mouth to the soft skin of his boyfriend's collarbones. He licked and nipped, running his hands down the younger’s side, only stopping when he met his jeans.

 

“I want to ride you,” Hyungwon whispered in his ear, toying with Hoseok’s hard dick through his jeans. “Take off your pants and boxers while I take off mine,” he ordered, getting up and sliding the fabric down his slim legs. He watched Hoseok do the same, tossing his shirt to the ground, and then he sat on his lap.

 

“God, I love your legs,” Hyungwon said, squeezing Hoseok’s thick thighs. As he squeezed them, he started grinding his ass on the hard member under him, moaning when said member kicked and slid between his cheeks.

 

Hoseok was rather impatient at this point, tearing apart a little packet of lube and covering his fingers with the thick liquid. He didn’t tease, he just circled Hyungwon’s hole and then dipped his middle finger inside him, eliciting one of the hottest moans ever.

 

“Shit-“ the younger whispered, burying his head in the curve of Hoseok’s neck. “Fuck, fuck,”

Hoseok puts on a condom and finally gets his bearings, hips thrusting against Hyungwon’s heat until he picks up a rhythm. His boyfriend rolls his hips to meet him, moaning every now and again like he feels unbelievably good. Hoseok can’t think about anything rather than the feeling of Hyungwon moving beneath him, his body responding to his touch. Hoseok grips Hyungwon’s cock and the brunette cries out, throwing his head back and exposing the soft and unblemished skin of his throat.

Hoseok grips the slim waist tighter, attaching his mouth to Hyungwon’s neck, lavishing him with love bites. Just when Hoseok thinks his boyfriend is about to come, Hyungwon pushes him away with a hand to his chest. Hyungwon shoves so that Hoseok is lying on the cold tatami and then climbs over him, eyes raw with intent. He slides back down onto Hoseok's cock and the elder can only watch as it slips back inside of him, Hyungwon's thighs shaking. It's intense, Hyungwon planting his hands on Hoseok's chest and moving his hips like nothing Hoseok has ever seen before. It's like he's trying to see if Hoseok can keep up with him, which he can. He definitely can. He keeps a tight hold on Hyungwon's sides, hands sliding down to knead at his ass, spread his cheeks wider like he can stretch him even further.

Hyungwon bends down to kiss Hoseok, licking messily at his lips and biting them in the process and that’s what it does. The change of angle has Hyungwon moaning the loudest in Hoseok’s mouth and a couple of thrusts has him coming. Hoseok continues slamming himself into Hyungwon, chasing his own release, and when the younger clenches, Hoseok orgasms, shooting his load into the condom.

“Shit, Wonnie,” Hoseok breathes, detaching himself from Hyungwon’s feverish body. “Fuck. I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“Well,” Hyungwon laughs, reaching for his shirt and placing a quick kiss on Hoseok’s mouth. “I had to prove myself. Am I better than Minhyuk?”

“I can’t believe you’re asking me that,” Hoseok rolled his eyes, pulling Hyungwon closer. “You’re so much better. To be honest, he sucks. You work your hips like a pro.”

“That’s why I attend dance classes. They make me flexible.”

“Well, we’ll need to test that flexibility, don’t you think?” Hoseok asked, nipping Hyungwon’s neck. He was ready to round two.

“Well, you only get to fuck me here one time per night,” Hyungwon said, getting up and putting on his pants.

“Hyungwon-”

Hyungwon kissed Hoseok again, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. “Hey, don’t get upset. It just means that you’ll have to bring me back here to do it again.”

Hoseok laughed. Well, he definitely would do that.


End file.
